


What-If: Leetah captured by humans (KotBW arc)

by Tiafain789



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiafain789/pseuds/Tiafain789
Summary: An elf woman is taken prisoner by a group of mercenaries.





	What-If: Leetah captured by humans (KotBW arc)

What-If: Leetah captured by humans (KotBW arc)  
elf female / human males (multiple) – gangbang

 

***

Disclaimer  
Elfquest copyright Warp Graphics, Inc. Elfquest, its logos, characters, situations, all related characters, and their distinctive likenesses are trademarks of Warp Graphics, Inc. All rights reserved. Etc etc etc....

Please support the official comic.

Feel free to distribute the story as long as it is not for commercial purposes and you give credit to the the original writer. Enjoy. 

***

[Preface: for those of you unfamiliar with the events in the Kings of the Broken Wheel story arc from ElfQuest:  
the elven healer Leetha have just survived a fall through the roof of some humans, after healing her own injuries she heals the sickness of the daughter in the house. As a token of gratitude the mother gives Leetha a gown. Just as the elf is about to leave the man of the house comes back, finds Leetha and seeing her healing abilities, hatches a plan to rent her out for her healing abilities. Of course... there are probably other ways you could earn money on a sexy little elf too..]

The moons cast their soft glow over the little village. Illuminated in the moonlight was a big man carrying a sac on his back, from a distance an observer would just dismiss it as a guard on a nightly errand. Only upon closer inspection would one see that there was someone inside the sac, and that someone was something no bigger than a human child. 

In fact it wasn't a human at all, but an elf – the brown skinned Leetha of the Wolfrider tribe. Leetha was terrified, less than an hour ago the big human had bound her hands and feet, stuffed a smelly rag into her mouth and put her in a bag. She had heard of what humans would do to captured elves, and she feared that her last night alive had come. What she didn't understand was why he hadn't killed her on the spot – and she did not like to think about why. 

The big, human mercenary was excited. His strong legs took long strides through the village and soon brought him to the citadel barracks. He wasn't exactly sure what he had caught, some kind of magic creature that could heal wounds was obvious, and it was also female, a very attractive one too. Small, but with a pretty heart-shaped face, big green eyes, an inviting mouth with lips the color of red berries. A slender neck and currently dressed in a soft, fine gown with a low neckline that struggled to keep the female's big breasts confined in the fabric. She also had long, strong legs that ended in a very shapely behind. He pinched it for good measure, and also caught a whiff of her scent. That was a plus. At the barracks, attractive females could always fetch a fair coin. 

\---

Not long after, Leetah found herself on top of a rough wooden table inside the barracks, surrounded by 8 burly men. The air was filled with the strong smell of sweat, charred meat and smoke from the fireplace. The only light in the room came from a couple of torches set at the wall. She could see a couple of windows set high on the walls, but too far up for her to reach even if she had tried to jump at them. 

The leader of the humans, a muscular man with a long mustache, approached her. He was really big, even if she tip-toed Leetah figured she wouldn't reach this man higher than his chest. And he was as wide as some of the strongest troll's she's ever known. He glared at her in a way that made her feel even smaller and more vulnerable, and she couldn't help it but wince as he grabbed her hair and turned her head this way and that to inspect her.

Satisfied, he said something to the big man that had brought her here, and a wide cheer came from the rest of the men. Leetah's blood froze, she had a feeling that what was going to happen... to her.... was not going to be pleasant. As the leader turned back towards her, she swallowed, but still managed to look him in the eye. It was a hunger in them she noticed.

The big man leaned closer and pressed his mouth against her's. She was immediately overwhelmed by the taste of his foul breath and felt his big, slimy tongue push into her mouth. Instinctively Leetah bit down on the invading tongue and tried to pull her head back. The human yelled something at her and she suddenly found herself with a long, pointy knife pushing against her delicate neck. As the man continued to yell she understood: “behave, or we will hurt you”. She swallowed. Without her powers or weapons she was no match for these humans. If they killed her all her chances of being together with her cubs would be lost. Meekly she nodded her head and her gaze submissively found the floor. 

Satisfied with her shift of defiance the men started to become more curious about the female they had in front of them. She was much smaller than any other woman they had seen, just 4 feet tall, but the similarity stopped there. Leetah was very much a fully developed woman with a curvaceous hourglass figure that was accentuated by the dress she wore. A narrow waist and large breasts on her petite frame. Her breasts quickly became the the object of desire for one man, who started to grope them. She was amazed at how strong his grip was, even through the thick fabric he made her wince as he pinched her nipples. At the same time she felt another set of hands wander up under the hem of her dress, stroking her smooth, hairless legs and going further up the sides of her thighs.

\---

Suddenly the big leader pushed aside the other men and placed her at the edge of the table, her legs still not long enough to touch the ground. He looked at her for a moment and then unlaced his pants, giving Leetah her first look at a human groin. At the base of the shaft was a huge forest of hairs that extended partly up the shaft. He parted his legs a little, and she could see how his scrotum was also covered in hairs, his pouch swayed between his legs as he moved closer to her. By elven standards his manhood it was huge! Dark in color and long, maybe the length of her forearm, and it looked almost as thick as her wrist. Leetah could see the veins bulging just underneath the surface of it, and the head was still partly covered by it's hood. 

The smell from his groin assaulted her fine, elven senses as he waved his hardening shaft in front of her. She gagged and pressed her lips together as he slapped her face with it. She felt his precum slick against her cheek and how the the bulbous head of his cock was gradually more exposed as he got more erect. Forcefully, he took hold of her mouth and pushed her against the tip of his cock. She pressed her mouth shut, preventing it from entering her mouth fully, but the sting of the knife reminded her of what would happen if she didn't comply. She was still too weak to feel any of her healing magic, and if they killed her she would not be able to find Skywise. 

Reluctantly Leetah opened her mouth... and immediately had it invaded by the thick phallus belonging to the human. In panic she started to gag and swirl her tongue, trying to fight him. But her wild trashing and tongue whipping only served to excite him even more and she felt the big organ jerk in her mouth bathing her tongue with the foul taste of his unwashed member mixed with the strong taste of his pre-cum. Her eyes watered as he pushed deeper into her mouth, deep throating her, and at the same time pressing her delicate nose against his damp, sweaty hairs above the shaft. Compared to an elven body, Leetah felt that the human, and especially his crotch, reeked! Her head started swimming from the pungent stench, and also from the feeling of the head of his rod hitting the back of her throat.

As she felt panic growing, he started to pull out from her mouth. Gasping for air she noticed a long trail of drool hanging from her mouth suspended to his huge dick as he harked and coughed.

\---

After a few moments of face-fucking, some of the other men said something and she noticed one of them climbing on top of the table behind her. As she started to turn her head, the man picked her up and forced her down on her hands and knees on the table. The big man in front of her pushed her head down again so he could continue to feed her his cock, pushing it between Leetah's lips that were now starting to feel sore from his mouth-fucking. The other man positioned himself behind her and she felt the gown being hiked up to her waist. Leetah suddenly felt even more exposed. Ever since the visit to the Sun Village she had thought about asking Moonshade to make her some new smallclothes, but forgot about it, and now she was exposing her naked lower body for all these humans to see. 

The man behind her started to caress her thighs, bringing his big hands up on the inside, spreading her legs, before they met with the junction of her legs. The touch startled her, but a strong hand pushing down on the small of her back made sure she couldn't get away. Almost as an out-of-body experience Leetah visioned the human moving closer. She felt the warmth of him as he positioned himself behind her and again touched her delicate flower with his fingers. This time his fingers felt slick, she figured he had lubed them up with some spit, but she still instinctively tried to pull away when she felt his finger starting to part her lips and probe for the opening of her entrance. “Oh High Ones”, she thought “his fingers feel as big as a normal member”.

The human moved closer, withdrew his fingers from her and placed a firm grip on her hips. Without looking back, Leetah knew what was going to happen next. She recalled the lovemaking she had with her beloved Cutter a few days earlier, but quickly dismissed the thoughts from her mind. She didn't want to connect any memories of her soul-mate to this. She tried to relax, steady herself and awaited for the......”Oooooh....” there it was, she suddenly realized how big the human's manhood was in comparison to an elf's. A searing pain shot up from her groin as Leetah felt the human spread her open and pushed himself, maybe just an inch. Finding her slit extremely tight he quickly pulled his dick out again, only to push back with even more force, he managed to go deeper this time, and the intense feeling of being spread apart from the inside was enough to make Leetah let out a small cry of agony. 

Her small shriek was enough to elicit a cheer from the crowd around her, and it also spurred on the determination of the man violating her pussy. Again he pulled out – dragging on her pussylips as he did so – and then drove back into her again – raising a roar of pleasure from him, and another cry of pain from poor Leetah. After a few more painful thrusts she felt a sense of relief as she felt his big, hairy nutsack against her pussylips. She had finally taken all of him. At least there was that, even how painful he made her feel inside, at least he didn't have more to give her.

Leetah's body was rocked by a series of quick, deep thrusts that made her painfully aware that the human had reached to a depth that not many others had reached. His thrusts still hurt her, but she was dimly aware that her body was quickly adjusting to this huge organ rubbing the inside of her cunt. As her elven body adjusted the human started to take her with longer strokes. Each time he pulled out she could feel as if her tight pussy gave a sigh of relief, only to be shocked back to reality when he pushed his big dick into her womanhood again. 

The sounds of flesh smacking into flesh filled the room, and as it did, the cheers from the other guards increased. Soon Leetah was violently thrust forward on the table by each hard smack of the human dick pushing into her. The one in front of her had been jerking himself off while her pussy had gotten it's first taste of human cock, but as his friend seemed to find a good rhythm he moved forward again and guided his dick to her parted lips. Leetah considered for a moment to try to finish him off using her hand, but the hard thrusts into her cunt made it impossible to keep her balance. 

She parted her lips some more and had her mouth immediately filled by the bulbous head of the human cock. Thankfully it didn't stink as much now, but it was still uncomfortably large in her mouth. 

Suddenly the one hammering at her cunt stopped and said something to the man mouth-fucking her. He slowed to a shallow pace, and Leetah's mind started to wonder what they were up to. Couldn't they just hurry up and finish to let this nightmare end? 

Without warning, the one in front pushed on her shoulders, forcing her backwards, driving the dick in her pussy into her again. He then proceeded to pull her forward, pushing his own dick down her throat – making her gag. With a pang of realization Leetah understood what they wanted and she slowly started to move her own body back and forth, impaling herself on the thick cock in her cunt, and then chocking herself on the one fucking her throat. 

Feeling her humiliation reaching a new level, Leetah started to pick up the pace as she felt the prick of the knife against her skin. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to keep this up, already her knees were getting sore from the rubbing on the rough table, and both her throat and pussy were starting to ache from the thick cocks stuffing her. She had to make them cum fast so she could get a break, she figured. She pushed herself back on the cock filling her pussy and contracted her muscles, trying to squeeze on the repulsive dick inside of her. At first she only moved her body between the two dicks, but as she focused on using her pussy muscles and maintaining a good rhythm she became aware that her own nerves were starting to send a pleasant tingling sensation from her cunt and up and down her spine. 

Soon she felt her own resistance slowly, but surely disappearing, and she couldn't deny the pleasure and she was starting to enjoy the two human cocks. How one of them was massaging her cunt from the inside, and also getting turned on by the slurping sounds as she sucked on the one in front of her. Her blowing was getting sloppier, and she started to gasp for air as the pleasure in her pussy was building. It was so humiliating, but she couldn't deny it; having been forced to be the one in charge of her own pussy-fucking she had let the cock inside her hit her special spots, and as she heard the big human behind her start to roar she embarrassingly wished that he wouldn't cum before she had reached her own orgasm. 

With a grunt, the man behind her grabbed a better hold on her hips and started to fuck her so hard that she was certain that he would shatter her pelvis. At the same time the man in front pulled his dick out of her mouth, gleaming from wetness in the dim torchlight and slick with her own saliva. He started to jerk himself off, drops of her own drool hitting her pretty elven face. The man driving his dick into her from behind held her fast like a vice, and with a final push that made her scream out in pain – he roared out and she could feel his cock jerking inside of her. 

Even when filling up Leetha's poor, abused pussy with his human cum he still managed to maintain his rhythmic thrusts, and with each stroke that bottomed her she knew that he was giving her another big load of cum deep inside of her pussy. And with each outwards stroke, part of that cum was whisked out of her, splattering the insides of the thighs and dripping down on her gown. 

At last the merciless hammering on her pussy ended as the human pushed himself as deep as he could inside of her and held there, the last remaining pent-up jizz deposited deep inside of the elven woman. Leetah was in a state of shock and pain as she felt his dick spasm deep inside of her and she felt a tear escape from the corner of her eye. At the same moment the man in front of her grabbed her hair and yanked her head up so she came face to face with the big head of his dick. She felt as if she was staring at it for a long time, but suddenly the little black hole exploded and spewed out a thick glob of sperm that hit her square on the nose. In disgust she squinted her eyes shut, gagging when she felt the next load flying into her mouth. 

The taste of the human's cum landed far back on her tongue, and as a reflex she swallowed the vile stuff and instantly regretted it as she felt the thick load running down her throat. The next load landed on her pillowy lips and then her cheeks, some even splattered against her closed eyelids. When the man finally stopped unloading his jizz on Leetah's face he forced her head against his cock again, finding the warm cavern that was her mouth. When she didn't administer to him right away he started to slowly fuck her mouth before she resigned and sucked the remaining cum out of his dick. She noticed that his cum tasted very salty, and with a bitter aftertaste that felt horribly similar to the smell in the room. She felt her eyes starting to water again from the terrible taste of the slimy human cum, the throbbing feeling in her pussy but also from the frustration of not cumming. Even though how painful and humiliating her rape had been, the pulsating feeling in her pussy wasn't only from pain, but also from her own desire to cum.

\---

The two humans withdrew their deflating cocks from Leetah's body, but before she had a chance to gather herself she was seized by the big man who was her captor. He was completely naked now, a big mountain of muscles covered by dark, coarse hairs and a big beard with streaks of gray in it. With a strong grip around her arms he got onto the table and laid down on his back. The other men around them were shouting, and two of them grabbed her legs and positioned them on either side of the big man's hips. Leetah glanced down, but thankfully the dress was covering up everything from about the mid-section of the man. She knew what was next, and wasn't surprised when the two helpers pushed her down so she ended straddling the man under her. His rough hands hiked up her dress, and as she again bared her bottom to the room she felt the smell of her own juices mixed wit h the cum leaking out of her.

After hiking up her dress the man took a good hold of her narrow waist with one hand and pushed her down. Leetah felt the heat of the man's cock as it grazed the inside of her thigh, but didn't hit the mark. Slightly annoyed the man shifted under her, and she felt his long cock stroking her pussylips briefly, but again he missed her entrance. Shamefully she felt a warmth spreading through her body, it seemed that her body was welcoming the inevitable penetration.

The big man said something to his two “helpers”, and one of them got up on the table. Again she was forcibly pushed down, and this time she could feel the tip of the man's cock slip in between her cum-slick pussylips. As he forced her down she could feel how he stretched her, painfully, until their groins meet. She panted, eyes closed as she tried to focus on something else than the pain shooting through her. Yes, this one was much bigger than the other human. His hands came up to her breasts and pulled down the neckline of her gown so her brown globes spilled over the hem. He then started pinching her nipples – hard. She bit her lip not to cry out and leaned forward as he pulled them harder feeling the rough hairs on his chest as he hugged her close, as well as the smell of his sweat mixed with the vile drink they were drinking. As her own breasts were smashed against his rough chest hairs he started kissing her and licking her face. Leaving slobber marks all over her brown skin.

Just as that happened she felt the presence of the “helper” behind her. Big, rough hands started groping her buttocks and slapping them while the man below her was moving his hips in small circles, making his dick buried deep inside of her rub against her pleasure spots. The man behind her placed a hand on her shoulders and said something to the one fucking her from below. As she heard the man behind her spit she suddenly realized what they had planned; Leetah hadn't three'd in many months. And that had always been with her beloved Cutter and someone else from the tribe that she knew well, someone that she could send with to open her mind for their common enjoyment and intimacy. She had never been three'd in such a violent manner, and never with a burly human!

She felt a big finger, start to caress her tightest hole and she knew that this was not going to be like any of her previous experiences. The human impatiently started to push his big finger into her, making her little hole sting. After just a few moments she felt another finger being added, stretching her tight hole wider. The fact that he actually bothered to use saliva made the invasion not so painful, but considering the size of his fingers - it wasn't exactly pleasurable either. Maybe if he had continued massaging her she might have started to enjoy the size, but she was terrified at what a human's cock would feel like back there.

Finally satisfied the man shifted again, and she felt the wet tip of his cock push against the entrance of her semi-ready hole. Leetah bit her lower lip and told herself she had to relax. Taking someone into that hole with this little warm-up usually hurt a little. But that was with another elf, in this situation she was going to endure much bigger than the average elf cock. 

The man forced the big head of his cock against the tightness of her hole. His finger-work had done a decent job and Leetah slowly felt him sink the tip into her. Still, despite how slobbered his dick was, Leetah felt stinging pain as the big cock-head stretched her tight hole to it's limit. Between her panting she remembered the trick Moonshade had taught her about taking someone “back there” – and she pushed back with her muscles against the big cock head. 

The man behind her said something in an excited voice as her ass finally opened up and swallowed his dick. She panted with wide open mouth and even drooled a little as she felt her bowels being filled up by this hot, thick and hard organ. The owner of the said organ started to thrust into her slowly, and after a painful minute or so, Leetah felt as if he had reached somewhere inside just below the ribcage. She had taken on zwoots in her cunt before, and the ass-fucking the trolls had given her had also pushed her to her limits, but at least those times she had her healing powers intact. In this case her feeling of helplessness and the sensations from her stuffed orifices made her head swim.

Once the human had fit snugly into her depths the two men started to thrust into the small elf woman's body. It took them a few tries to find the rhythm, but once they found it Leetha's senses were overwhelmed by the feeling of the two human cocks thrusting into her. Her ass and cunt was on fire! Even the small membrane of flesh separating the two cocks were sending waves of pleasure through her elven body. And at the same time that the two cocks plowed into her the rough hairs on the man below her was getting soaked by her juices, making the friction on her clit unbearable to ignore.

Leetah knew what that feeling was; it was that of her own body building up pleasure, yearning for an orgasmic release. She hadn't quite cooled down from the previous fucking her pussy had gone through and her shallow breaths, still tangled by the taste of human cum had started to affect her. The whole situation was turning her on she realized! The thought of her elven body being ravaged by two brutish humans, and even more of them watching their comrades use her for their entertainment. This was so primal, it wasn't about bonding, or sharing. It was pure, raw, unrestricted desire by the humans using their captive to satisfy themselves. Leetah felt her own muscles had started to contract and massage both the dicks hammering into her, and she was also very much aware of her own grinding down on the two dicks, and that the sounds coming from her mouth were now much more cries of pleasure than cries of pain.

As the two men started to thrust into the elven woman more forcefully Leetah grabbed hold of the arms still mauling her breasts and gave out a scream through her wide open mouth. At the same time her toes curled inside her boots, the muscles in her legs started to shake and she felt her pussy and ass spasmed around the two dicks, coating the one in her pussy with her own juices while the orgasm rocked her entire body. 

The feeling of the woman reaching her own orgasm between them seemed to be what pushed the men to their own point of no return. The one fucking Leetah's ass pushed into her hard, deeply impaling her, while the big man below her squeezed her breasts, adding some sweet pain into Leetah's continious orgasm. She felt both dicks erupt deep inside her, filling her with their cum. The thought of the two dicks deep inside her unloading themselves triggered another orgasm. As the humans continued to shoot their big loads inside of her warm, wet and spasming holes she lost count on the number of times she climaxed. It was only when she felt the weight of the man behind her on her neck that she realized how hard she had cum. It was as if she could see stars, and she dimly noticed that it felt like a swamp between her legs now. The human pulled himself out of her abused asshole a flood of cum poured out of her, running down to her still tingling cunt and over the shaft of the one still buried in her pussy. Even feeling the big cock slide out from her sent tingles up Leetah's spine.

\--- 

The rest of the night, the eight men took turns using Leetha's body as their personal whore, most of them content with filling her pussy with their loads, but sometimes blasting her pretty face, or emptying their cum into her mouth. Some even shot their loads inside her ass. By the request of her captor her gown was quickly discarded so as to not mess it up more than it already had. A big pile of juices mattering the spot when she had been double-teamed. As time passed, Leetah experienced one another humiliating orgasm after another, especially after the cum in her pussy had lubed her up enough for their big dicks to slide more easily into her. 

\---

In the end Leetah wasn't sure how many men she had been forced to serve, but suddenly she heard a sending in her mind. 

'Leetah! It's me!' It was Skywise! 

It took all her mindpower to formulate an answer. 'Oh, Skywise! Skywise! I am here!', she responded to him. 

'Where are you? Tell me and I'll come and get you.', the Wolfrider sent back.

Leetah sighed and looked around her, one human was passed out on the floor, two were taking refreshments, some had fallen asleep and one was slumped over on the chair next to the table. His rough, big hand playing with her puffed and cum-smeared outer lips. She couldn't even start to phantom what she looked like. A layer of cum covering her face and hair. Her crotch a mess of her own juices, but of course mostly from the many loads of human sperm. 

'Just hold on dearest Skywise', she sent. 'I need to gather myself a little before I am rescued'. She swallowed – tasting the salty human sperm still in her mouth, and propped herself up on weak elbows.


End file.
